


what is that if not love

by wolvenkings



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvenkings/pseuds/wolvenkings
Summary: dude this isnt even a fic idk





	what is that if not love

Duty.

He brushes a wisp of hair from her eyes as she sleeps. She hums softly and Walter knows that the warmth he feels is because he was able to serve her. He has done his duty.

On planet 4, he loses that same hand with which he had gently tucked away her hair. It was an easy sacrifice, one that he would make again and again. There is no question in the matter of his hand or her life. He hopes that he can serve her just as well with one hand. 

She has nightmares for months after their escape. Who can blame her after what she’s born witness to? Walter wishes he could help, wishes that he could reroute her pain, her frustration to himself. He doesn’t question why he feels this way. It’s his duty to serve her, to ease her burdens. 

Seven years later they stand at the shore of a lake on Origae-6, a half built cabin behind them. He had promised her that he would help and his programming dictates that he keep his word. 

He stays with her, gives her what comfort he can when her dreams turn sour and she wakes in the middle of the night. It’s his duty to see to her well being.

Even years later, when the screaming stops and Daniels sleeps soundly through the night, Walter stays. Some nights he rests beside her, some nights he sits in a chair in the corner, but never far should she have need of him. 

Some of the colonists whisper amongst themselves, but Walter knows that he is only doing his duty. And what is that if not love?


End file.
